Everything will be fine
by BrokenScript
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are sent on a mission to track a serial rapist/killer. Alot goes down during the mission.. more than they would have thought. ShikaMariXXrapeXXdark lemon all they way. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT! just rightin some fan stuff XD
1. What a drag

**I wrote this because well i love shikamaruXtemari.**

**I read other fan fics and ithink i can do this too.**

**rated m for reasons. youll find out as your read on.**

**listenin to the middle and yeah**

**read on**

**its amazing x**

**im popping my fanfic cherry so please gently. my first time**

**reviews happily accepted. flames not so much.**

**constructive criticism a yes if you have good stuff to say too.**

**SHIKAMARU POV**

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was a magnificent which painted the clouds a magnificent pink and gold. The air was crisp and the scent of the morning grass was carried on the soft cool breeze. It was the perfect morning to the perfect lazy day, Shikamaru Nara thought, Too bad he can't enjoy it. He groaned as he got up from his usual cloud watching spot. "What a drag"

He made it to the gate as those two ponytails he knew too well were poking out the horizon, following right after, that devillish smirk. He had a feeling this visit was a going to be a long one or he secretly hoped. A thought at first, it would be ideal. But recently the visits seem to fly by leaving a feeling in his stomach he didnt like at the end of it all.

"Must you insist on walking so slow?" He shouted at her. He didnt know why he gave her such a hard time. Maybe he looked forward to what she had to say in retaliation.

"Because you wont be able to keep up to me if I go my normal speed." She smirked. He chuckled at the statement.

"Is that the best you can come up with? Honestly Temari, you've been dissapointing me lately." He crossed his arms behind his back and leaned up against the gate. He was taken off guard when a second later he was falling hard on the ground.

"That fast enough for you?" She said laughing as she started walking towards the Hokages' Mansion.

"Dont be so proud of yourself," He said in return "I let you have that one." He smirked at her. She started laughing. When she did, he noticed something strange about her. Her skin shimmers in this light and her hair looks like gold in the morning sun.

"Hello Shikamaru?" She waved her hand in his face. "Men, honestly, do you all have hearing problems?" She started walking faster.

"We would pay attention more if you girls werent such drags." They continued walking.

They had the usual boring conversation. What were the happenings at the Sand Village and the going-ons in Konoha. He really did enjoy it. The laziness of the conversations. He always lost track of time talking to her and before soon they were standing in front of the office of the Fifth Hokage.

"Seriously?" He mumbled under his breath.

"What'd you say?" She groaned.

"Your a draaaaaaagg." He exaggerated into a sigh.

"Your so unoriginal at times."She groaned as she started knocking on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" They heard the muffled voice of a woman.

"Ladies first" Shikamaru said as he opened the door. He stood in the doorway waiting for Temari to enter.

"Well then, what you waiting for Shikamaru?" She replied.

Shikamaru groaned as he walked in. They took their places in front of Lady Tsunade, whos head was stuffed in a book. Temaris hand on her hips and Shikamarus on his head. Shikamaru started tapping his foot.

"Yes hold on Shikamaru" Her mouth sounded stuffed with food. Two minutes later, half hour in Shikamaru-Temari time, she was finished r**eating**

"Im sure Temari explained the situation to you". Tsunade explained. Shikamaru was lost. What do you mean 'the situation'? He looked at Temari. She had an accomplished look on her face and that damned smirk.

"Oh you didnt debrief him Temari?" Tsunade asked.

"No its best hearing it from you." All of the sudden a look of concern crossed Temaris face.

"Well then Ill cut to the chase." She sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**alil boring but it takes off......... XD BELIEVE IT!**


	2. It's just a mission

**Chapter two. Im separating the chapters as shikamaru point of view to temaris.**

**its dark lime XD always good and a love hate relationship.**

**havent figured on a title but im sure by the time this is up ill have one.**

**oOo drama.**

**TEMARIS POV**

"What a drag" Shikamaru said angrily as he left the Mansion "Why didnt you tell me?" She was surprised at his reaction. He knew he cared a little, not that much. She stood there staring at him. Hes kinda cute all worked up.

"Dont start crying on me." She chuckled.

He punched the wall taking Temari off guard.

"This is serious and all you can do is laugh?" He walked up to her and looked at the wall

"Never took you as an irrational one."

"Why didnt you tell me?" She noticed Ino and Sakura coming from the corner of her eye.

"Its not my fault you forgot my birthday"

She had to steer the conversation in another direction. She didnt want anyone to know, especially those two.

Ino slapped Shikamaru hard across the head

"God, its the girls birthday and you dont even remember?!" She yelled

"Happy Birthday Temari!" Sakura said as she walked over smiling.

Shikamaru gave her the look of understanding and nodded.

"You girls are all the sa-" All three of them stood in front of Shikamaru trying to stab him with their eyes. "If looks could kill..." He groaned. They stood around for awhile discussing mindless things like for one how to celebrate Temaris birthday while visiting in Konoha. Why'd she bring that up.

"Well we gotta go" She cut the conversation short, "Mission time." She hurried along, Shikamaru waving behind quickly followed her. She could tell Ino was uncomfortable as well, even after that impressive declaration of anger towards him and her chivallry towards her.

Temari already to go, waited for Shikamaru in his living room, pacing back and forth. While he had a last minute shower and got his stuff ready and together. It was the first time she was in his place. Not bad, she thought to herself, for as lazy as he is he sure keeps his place neat and clean. The water stopped running and a minute later she heard his bathroom door slide open. He came into the living room wearing grey combat pants, shoes and socks. His hair was up as usual but something was different. He wasnt wearing a shirt. Temari couldnt help but look. His perfectly muscular chiselled abs and slender yet broad shoulders were amazing and even more so considering he still had water droplets falling his perfect chest.

"Yeah, it looks good doesnt it?" He smiled at her. He leaned up against the wall and crouched down putting his hands in front of him

"pig" She mumbled. He did though, really good, but she would never admit it.

"Now were in private. Tell me what happened exactly." She stopped pacing and sat down on his coffee table.

"I dont know what to say"

"Well how about starting from the beginning."

"I thought you were a genius? Why dont you figure it out." She said sarcastically.

"I'd rather hear it from you." He replied.

"It's not important. I just want to do the mission and have it over and done with."

"So I'm going on this mission where I know nothing about the enemy, infiltrate the hideout and arrest him?"

"Yes." He looked at her and for the first time made her nervous. "Get your shit ready and lets go. We dont have time for this. Just trust me when I say this piece of shit deserves whats coming to him." She started walking towards the doors.

"Fine" He groaned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half a day had gone by and not a word. They stopped for lunch and then kept running for a few more hours, still nothing. She couldnt stand it but she wasnt about to give in first.

"We'll set up camp here." He stopped and looked around the ground trying to find the perfect spot for a fire. Hmph! What a jerk, she thought, she didnt have to explain herself to him. She dropped her pack and went walking into the woods.

"Where are you going?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"What are you my father?" With that she took off.

"Women." He sighed, shaking his head. She walked for awhile finally sitting down beside a tree. What was it any of his business anyways. Shes a big girl, she didnt have to say anything if she didnt want to. Even if she did how would she tell him. She heard a crack

"Hey." A voice called. She went into automatic battle stance grabbed her fan and sent a blast of wind into every direction.

"Whoa, its just me calm down." Shikamaru stated as he came out of the bushes.

"You twerp!" She yelled "I could have killed you!"

"Fat chance lady" He snorted.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Youve been gone for some quite while. Just came to see you didnt get lost." He looked all around and then at her. "I see your fine though, so Im gonna take off" He turned around to leave.

"Wait." She said. She came walking towards him with logs that had been cut moments before.

"Dont think Im carrying these back." She laughed and started walking ahead.

"I cant stand you sometimes" He sighed.

"You like it though."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**next chapter you find out......... huh? lol nothing XD BELIEVE IT!**


	3. Questions

**Just killing time till i can publish these. **

**an hour left to go.**

**just opened this account.**

**now this stuff gets good more drama. not so cheeky and lovable.**

**hope you like it.**

**SHIKAMARU POV**

He had just got the fire started as they sat across from each other on their logs. He looked at her. She was beautiful in the light of the fire. The flames reflection in her eyes, But he didnt need the fire to see the passion in her eyes. It was an everyday thing for him. The passion and mischeviousness. She looked at him but this time he didnt look away. They sat their staring at each other for awhile.

"Beautiful" He whispered under his breath. Oops, he didnt want that to come out.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Nothing" He started looking at the fire again. He felt good knowing he took her off guard. he sighed. She was a magnificent woman, Yes, a woman. He stared at her again. Not at all like the girls of Konoha. She had other thoughts then diets, boys, and other girly stuff like that. She looked like one and spoke like one. The only one who can come close to her calibre is Ten Ten. The only Konoha girl that wasnt a total lost cause. Most of the time anyways. He sat there thinking why he never went for her. Maybe because shes more of a Lee or Neji girl. Too energetic for his taste but laid back and good for conversation most times. That is when Lee didnt walk by. Then she'd start looking like a puppy dog with her big waterry eyes and heavy breath. Then hed snap back in reality. He also knew Ino wanted him but she was too much of a spaz case for his taste. But Temari, Temari was different. Her laugh was intoxicating. A strong sincere laugh with a hint of cheekiness in it. She was a force to be reckoned with and if he had her he wouldnt tame it or calm her. Hed do what he does best and just go with it. Shes laid back and smart and everything he wanted. Even stuff he didnt know he wanted she brought out in him. But she would never go for him. Hed bore her after awhile. He sighed in dissapointment and stared back in the fire. Like itll ever happen, he thought. The next words she spoke took him off guard.

" Its not like Im a virgin you know?" She said "But I dont just give it away either. I make you work for it, you have to put in the man hours and effort, then ill consider give you my time. But if you just try and take it. Ill break you in half before you even get to second." She punched the logs. He heard it cracking. Sadness went across her face, a look hes never seen before.

"Temari" He spoke softly.

"I said try!" She growled. "Im not the only one either. He got many others. And actually fully got them too. Killed a few of them. Female Shinobi. Matsuri. He took it too far when he did it to Matsuri.

"Gaaras student?" He asked.

"Yes," She replied. "And its unfortunate for him he didnt kill her because after it happened she told Gaara. You should have seen him. He looked like he was going to kill someone. I was afraid he would. And her. You should have seen her. Hardly the strong female shinobi I knew her to be but a scared little girl with fear in her eyes, he totally broke her. It just so happened I was going to tell him what happened to me but I changed my mind. He was already worked up as was he didnt need to know what happened to me. He never would have got figured out if it wasnt for Matsuri. We owe more then shell ever comprehend. Its no big deal on my part. Kankuro stepped in before he could get serious. Then poof, he was gone."

"No big deal?" Shikamaru growled. No woman deserves that, no matter how troublesome. Its something that really pissed him off. No woman deserved any violence from a man. Even shinobi. Thats why he thought woman didnt belong as shinobi. In one to one combat most of the time a man could overpower the woman.

"Yes no big deal" She said calmly. "You wanted me to talk about so sit down and shut up."

He felt annoyed and slighted abit. He wasnt one to take orders, especially from a girl. She continued with her story.

"So thats why you wanted my help?" He asked. The man she described was smart. Smarter than any Sand or Konoha shinobi. Except for him of course.

"Yes, Your the smartest out of all of Konoha and Sand Village. This man is smart, really smart, smarter than us id have to admit but dont want to."

He felt heavy. This exactly why he tried keeping his brain a secret.

"So you know his last name and jutsu but his head band and his first name is fake?" He sighed. "Easy enough but such a drag."

"Howd he get you?" He asked her. Its hard to believe Temari in that situation without teaching the creep a lesson.

"I told you the facts now just focus on that." She grunted. He wouldnt though, he wouldnt rest till he found out. She was one of the strongest, stronger then him. Its hard to believe hed just catch her like that. He started thinking too much and he didnt like it. He felt anger and jealousy. Anger about the women and how this man just played with them like nothing. Jealousy because she just played with men like they where nothing. He felt irrational and hated it.

"Whats wrong with you?" She asked "You look like you need to go to the washroom."

"Its just hard to believe you, of all people, are taken down so easily" She looked at him.

"I have weaknesses too, you know." She said shamefully.

"Like for men?"

"You know nothing about it!"

"Yeah, you too!" He yelled. "Your too blind to see!"

"Excuse me?" She looked surprise.

"Nothing." He mumbled. "Im going to bed I need to be at my best if we wanna catch this guy. You should go to bed too." He wanted to tell her how he felt but at the same time didnt. He didnt want to be toyed with or manipulated like one of his shadows. It was his specialty, not hers. Before long they both fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**chapter 4 temaris nightmare....oOo a lil lemony BELIEVE IT!**


	4. Temaris Nightmare pt1

**lets just get to business okey! XD btw im filling this in as i type i havent even been able to publish anything yet. it sucks. just half an hour to go!**

**TEMARIS NIGHTMARE pt 1**

_She was at the local ramen bar with him. They were talking and laughing. Exchanging ideas and personal information. It was the third date. It was going perfect, she still couldnt believe it._

_She was spending time and sitting next to this beautiful man. His eyes were a piercing black and his hair the colour of the night sky. He was gorgeous and his voice was soft and gentle._

_He walked her home and she invited him in. They took their shoes off and she told him to make himself comfortable. She wanted him but wanted to wait. This might be him, she thought to herself, the one._

_She told him how much fun she had but in the middle of the sentence he cut her off with a kiss. It made her body go weak. He felt strong and powerful wrapped in his arms. His kiss was deep and passionate. Unlike any she's had before. She went wet and yearned for him, but no. Not yet. He glided his hand over her soft curves up her body to her breasts where he started groping softly kissing her down her neck. _

_  
The whistle of the tea kettle knocked her back into reality. God, hes incredible, she thought. She took the screaming kettle of the burner. She reached over for some cups when she noticed he was behind her. She couldnt react, in no time he grabbed her hips and brought them into him. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as he started kissing her again. His hot tongue slithering in her mouth. He caressed her body with his huge hands searching it for every crevice and crack. He found her perfectly toned ass and picked her up. He picked her up and carried her to her room. _

_"No" She chuckled, "Not yet" _

_But something changed. His eyes were different. They...._

She woke up to see Shikamaru sitting up staring at her....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**more dark limeness to go as the story continues. thats how you say it eh? dark limeness.**

**it gets better trust me. i got my boyfriend wanting to hear more and hes not into fan fics. XD**


	5. Temari sees Shikamaru

**You like the last chapter? it pops up more. XD its getting a lil more thicker in drama! XD**

**you gotta love temari and shikamaru**

**not very long just touchy feely stuff**

**well lets do it! XD**

**TEMARI POV**

"You know your really creepy sometimes." She groaned getting up.

"Its hard to believe your even loud in your sleep" He said.

"What?"

"In your sleep, you were being loud. moaning and talking." She blushed. He gave her a cheeky smile. What was she thinking blushing. She coughed.

"What time is it?" She asked. She was surprised the fire was still burning, she must not have slept long. She stared at it for awhile wondering about him, Shikamaru that is. She was wondering her feelings towards him. She started to stare at him, he returned the gesture. Hes really not that bad, well REALLY not that bad. Hes kind of sexy. Well not kinda. She really liked him. He was laid back and smart. Just an all around nice guy, even though he was a chauvanist. And gorgeous. His eyes were dark but not a bad dark. A soothing dark. His face was perfectly chiselled and his voice. It was intoxicating. A gentle roughness, if that made sense. It drove her crazy. It turned her on slightly and drove her insides to bounce of the walls when she was around him though shed never show it. But she knew he wouldnt go for her. Hed get sick of her after awhile. She sighed in dissapointment and looked at the fire.

"Temari?" He waved his hand at her. " Its five in the morning." She shook her head getting out of the trance she was in.

"We should eat then head out." She said. She grabbed her pack and pulled some food out. She tossed some to Shikamaru, grabbed some for herself and began eating.

"So.. Whos Akari?"

"Noone." Shit! She must have said it when she was sleeping. The very thought sent chills up her spine. Ugh! I must have been moaning his name in my sleep...She thought. She went quiet. She started thinking about it again. His hands and his eyes.

"You feeling okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"Im fine" She said sternly, "Lets head out." She got up and started to walk away when she felt something grab her hand, she turned around. Shikamaru was looking her in the eye.

"You sure." He looked worried.

"Yes now lets go, were wasting time." She looked past him and jumped into the trees.

Same thing as the day before. Running, eating, running some more then setting up camp. Not a word exchanged. She stood up against the tree and sighed. What was she going to do when she saw him again. Shikamaru was staring at her again.......

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The end...**

**JK nah now go to chapter 6 XD its awesomeness more drama. alot more... BELIEVE IT!**

**review please.**


	6. Shikamarus Mistake

**Epic drama this chapter. **

**just listenin to some basshunter! angel in the night.**

**shikamaris awesome!**

**SHIKAMARU POV**

He sat on his log and stared at Temari. Tonight, tonight he'll get some answers.

"I know what your thinking so you can just forget about it." She growled.

"What am I thinking?"

"I'm not saying a word." She hissed.

He was thinking how he can find out about this. She's beautiful..... I got it! He thought happily.

"What if you just answer one question, then ill leave you alone"

"Just one?"

"Yup"

"Just one question and youll leave me alone?"

"Yeah, Ill stop asking completely." He grinned "Of course you have to tell me the whole truth. Honesty."

"How will you tell if Im lying?"

"Trust me, I know you"

She laughed.

"Go on then, ask away." She replied.

"Who's Akari?" He stared directly in her eyes.

"No" She turned away from him.

"You said."

"Next question."

He was getting annoyed. He jumped to behind where she was standing. He grabbed her by the arms and pinned her against the tree. He was surprised she let him do it. He wanted answers.

"No you have to! we had an agreement."

"I dont have to say anything." She hissed

"Why don't you want to tell me about him?"

"Because its not of your business. Why do you wanna know so badly?"

He didn't know. He just wanted to know. He felt jealous, he secretly wanted

her moaning his name in her sleep.

"You said you'd tell me so tell me. I promise to leave you alone." She started trembling in his arms. "And the whole story, no one-word smart ass remarks. That doesnt count."

She looked to the ground, then at him and then to the ground again.

"Its alright, you can tell me." She kept staring at him.

Pff! She spat in his face. He looked at her in shock and anger. He let one of his hands go and Temari took that as her chance to run but it was useless. As she was running away, he caught her in his shadow. This time he forced her to the ground and got on top of her.

"Tell me!"

"Fine!" She screamed. "He was a guy I dated about two weeks ago." His heart hit his stomach. He felt as if he just got punched in the gut.

"And then..." He tried sounding like he didnt care.

"And then he ended up being the one who was all that shit to the women in the Sand Village. I ended up invited him over to my place on our third date and yeah." He looked at her in anger.

"And then?"

"And then nothing."

He stared at her hard for a few minutes. His grip getting tighter and tighter on her wrists.

"I said everything. Now, tell me everything."

"He was an "Ambassador" from some unknown village. I was sent to escort him around the village during his visit. He was stationed there for a month. Thats why I havent gone to Konoha recently, after his mission was over he wanted to stay to take me out. I was oblivious to the obvious evidence because I thought I loved him. On the third date I invited him over and turns out he was fake. He was sent to the Sand by a group of rogue ninja. The same one who captured Gaara. His name was.."

"Shut up!" He hissed. He got off her and went up to a tree and punched it. "I dont want to listen to this anymore!" He felt as if his heart was ripped in half. Like it was no longer pumping oxygen. He felt suffocated. Why him, huh? Why not me. He thought.

"Shikamaru, I-" She went up to him and tried grabbing his hand but he slapped it away and turned to look at her.

"I thought you were different. But no! Your just as useless as the rest of them. NO! Worse. Your a whore and a stupid one!" He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. An instant look of anger, hurt, sadness and pain crossed her face. He didnt know exactly how to feel at the moment. All he knew was that he wished she would beat the living daylights just to make it all better again. Anything to make it all better again. She did nothing. She went to the fire and put it out.

"It'll attract any unwanted visitors," She said "We dont need any unwanted attention getting so close to our target." She rolled over and went to bed.

"Temari"

"What?" He could hear sadness in her voice. He felt like shit.

"Nothing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Temaris nightmare pt2 it gets nice and graphic. Believe it! XD**


	7. Temaris Nightmare pt2

**lets just get straight to it! XD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TEMARIS NIGHTMARE PT2**

_The whistle of the tea kettle knocked her back into reality. God, hes incredible, she thought. She took the screaming kettle of the burner. She reached over for some cups when she noticed he was behind her. She couldnt react, in no time he grabbed her hips and brought them into him. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as he started kissing her again. His hot tongue slithering in her mouth. He caressed her body with his huge hands searching it for every crevice and crack. He found her perfectly toned ass and picked her up. He picked her up and carried her to her room. _

_"No" She chuckled, "Not yet" _

_But something changed. His eyes were different. They changed. They turned red with strange pupils. Her body went limp. She didnt understand, everything was the same, she just couldnt move. He layed her on the bed and started removing her clothes, starting with her pants and overshirt. She klaid there helpless as he began softly caressing her body. First with her hips, breast and then face. _

_"You are our main target." He smiled "The whole reason for this mission." Mission? She questioned. She tried doing anything in her power to break free but it was futile. She couldnt even make a sound. He kissed her on her soft lips. He kissed her down her body till he got to her hips. She started crying but all that came out were tears and dead silence. She never felt so helpless in her life. He grabbed the waistline of her pants and started removing them. He started kissing her again instead this time starting from her toes up. He rubbed her hips grabbing them hard. His hands searched her body till he found her breasts. He cupped one in each hand while kissing and licking the waistline of her panties, fondling each nipple in his fingertips. She stopped crying. She cant do anything so its pointless to irrationalize. Thats when he moved his face to hers with his hand slithering down her body till they got to her warmth. He shoved his hand violently inside her panties._

_"We'll show the world what female shinobi of the Sand are really made of."_

She sat up, breathing heavily, to see Shikamaru shaking her...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks for reading on so far I know the beginning chapters were kinda lame but to whoever read this far thanks XD**


	8. Shikamarus Regret

**Yeah i wanna get these done fast cause ive got ideas for a next one XD**

**SHIKAMARU POV**

It was dark out and still pretty late in the night. The day hasnt even changed over yet. It looked like it was about midnight. He lay there awake. Stupid, he thought, but he couldnt just go to sleep like nothing was wrong. His words to Temari kept running through his head all night. He didnt know what to say. To make things worse, Temari was started talking after an hour. Not awake though, in her sleep. It started where it left of. _Akari, No not yet._ Then it changed, it went from smiling and chuckling to screams and gasps. He felt low, really low. How could I say those things, he thought, and to the woman I love. Love. I love her. Like she'll take me now. The worst part was the screaming. It was horrible. He finally decided to wake her up. He grabbed her by the arms and started shaking her. In an instant she jerked up and was breathing heavily, a tear ran down her face.

"Temari" Shikamaru whispered "Its alright." He rubbed her back in comfort. She looked at him and stopped crying. She got up and went walking into the woods.

"Temari, wait!" Shikamaru went to run after her but she turned around fast.

"Don't follow me!" She dissapeared into the darkness of the forest. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**yeah its short but hey. its how i designed it on my paper XD**


	9. Into the trap

**It took awhile couldnt get a proper turn on the computer XD**

**but its up.... XD and hope you like it XD**

**reviews welcomed.**

**TEMARI POV**

Maybe hes right. She sat up in the biggest tree she could find while still concealing herself in her branches. It was the perfect view. The sky was a dark blue with a sliver of gold where the sun was just finished setting. The stars looked like glitter was thrown on it. The smell and the sound of the trees was intoxicating. She must not have been sleeping for more than an hour. She felt like falling asleep again.

She's the one who invited him inside. She didnt have to. If I wasnt so blind I cand have prevented all of it. Wait, she thought to herself. I dont have to feel bad. Any other girl would have made the same mistake. But I'm not every other girl. Shikamaru made that clear. He looked like he felt bad though. He regretted it. She sighed. He didnt mean it, I know him. It just didnt have to be so harsh. But what did he mean when he said to blind to see? He's jealous. But why would he...

Her thoughts were cut short. A black shadow appeared in front of her.

"Those eyes".

"Hello again, Temari." He whispered. "I need your help with something." She was struck with fear. She couldnt even breath. What do I do? When he stood up off the branch she used it as a chance to run. She didnt fight or keep talking, she ran. She jumped out of the tree and ran for her life. She didnt want to look into his eyes. Anything but his eyes. She ran for what seemed like hours but she couldnt seem to get back to the camp. She fell to the ground out of breathe. Why arent I getting closer? She felt some rustling in the bushes.

"Shikamaru!" She screamed. He popped out and stood against the tree.

"Shikamaru, its him! Hes here in the forest." She was panting still not able to catch her breathe.

"So?" He replied. She couldnt believe him? Was he still mad at her?

"Whats wrong with you?" Something didnt feel right. He came walking towards her. She was trying to look him in the eye but nothing it was still too dark to see anything.

"I thought you'd be happy."

"Excuse me?" She got up off her feet and looked him in the eye. Something was wrong. Different.

"I thought youd be happy" He smirked.

She studied him. His eyes! They were...

"Shit." She whispered. She fell into his trap. At that moment, Shikamaru changed. His hair once up went down past his face and turned darker. He grew taller and his jonin uniform turned into a robe with red and white clouds on it.

"You figured it out." She went into battle stance. "Theres no point. Your stuck in my genjutsu. When I plopped in front of you the first thing you looked at were my eyes. Thats when you first fell into it." He was right. She was stupid and now stuck. Fear took over her body.

"We're not having any interruptions this time. See when you went running you actually went running into the opposite direction. I can finally complete my mission." Temari fell to the ground. She screamed. She was surprised.

"Theres no use in screaming. We're all alone. Noone will hear them but if it makes you feel better." He started chuckling. "Time to finish what I started."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tune in next time for Temaris flash back! featuring Kankuro! Believe it! XD**


	10. Temaris Flashback

**here we go XD for MA rated**

**the dark lime. (Still dont fully understand what it means) it gets pretty hard core for the next chapter or 2. just for fair warning.**

**TEMARIS FLASHBACK**

_He shoved his hand violently into her panties. Why, she thought, fucking asshole. _

_"Time to show the world what female Shinobi of the Sand are really made of!" He smirked. He parted her lips and shoved two fingers inside her. It was painful. His long fingernails felt like they were tearing her insides._

_"Your surprisingly tight, Im going to have fun with you." He kept pulling them in and out. With each thrust getting harder and harder, sending cold shivers and waves of pain pulsating through her body. He ripped off what clothes left she had on. He grabbed her breast and starting flicking the tip of her nipple with his tongue. Why was this happening? He was nothing what she thought he was. He was the shadow in a nightmare. The villian. He threw unzipped his pants and pulled it out. It was big and thick. FUCK! she thought. No, this isnt supposed to happen. He spread her legs and started rubbing the head of his cock on her clit bringing it nearer and nearer to her entrance. Tears started falling again._

_"You ready?" He whispered into her ear._

_knock knock knock_

_Kankuro! She felt a wave of relief. She remembered they planned a meeting. They were going to discuss the crime problem. How could she forget? And he knows if I dont answer somethings wrong. When they scheduled meetings she always came. He was still on top of her. Looking into her eyes. There was a mad look on his face covered in rage._

_knock knock KNOCK_

_"Fuck!" He hissed. He looked at her "I will have you!" He got off of her and put his clothes back on. And stood in front of the bedroom window._

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

_They got louder and a few moments later she heard a crashing. She felt safe. The man released the jutsu. _

_" I will have you!"_

_Temari reached for her fan but when she turned around he was gone. She screamed the most blood curtling scream and sent blasts of wind at the window, destroying everything in its path. Kankuro ran in. Temari looked at him in shock and grabbed the blanket covering herself trying to hold her tears back._

_"Temari!" Kankuro ran to the window and looked out. "What? Wha-what the fuck!" He looked and her and automatically knew._

_"Dont say a word you hear me?" She growled._

_"Temari, I cant just keep something like this from Gaara"_

_"If you trust me you will give me a chance to tell him."_

_Kankuro screamed in frustration._

_"Fuck!" He yelled. "Fine. Fine."_

"Thank you." She sighed.

_"Gaara wanted to see us. Thats what I came here." Kankuro looked at his sister. "If I see that creep again. My face will be the last thing he sees. Now, get dressed and lets go. It sounded urgent. Your not going anywhere on your own."_

_"Thank you."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So thats the end of that chapter. tune in next time for **_**The moment of truth.**_

**BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. The moment of truth

**CUTTIN TO THE CHASE!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

But noone was coming this time. No Kankuro. No Shikamaru. She was completely alone with him. She tried moving but it was useless as before. Fuck! She thought, not again. He stood over her.

"Beautiful."

"Fuck you"

"As you wish" He grabbed her shirt and ripped it off.

"Stop!" She didnt want to but she couldnt help but cry.

"Awww... well. Maybe this will make you feel better." He did some hand gestures then turned into a more sinister looking Shikamaru.

"No." She gasped.

"What?" He said. "Isnt this what you always wanted?"

"Not like this." It sent shivers down her spine. Everything was perfect. His face, body and voice. Well everything but his eyes. They were still his own. She didnt want this. She knew if it happened nothing would be the same. It would ruin whatever future she and Shikamaru would have.

"Please dont." She pleaded. "Ill do anything just not like this."

He laughed.

"Aww. Is he special to you?" Slowly undressing her. Tearing her pants off inch by inch. He crawled on top of her. " Do you love me?" He started kissing her down her body.

"I thought you wanted me?" He pulled a kunai out off his pocket and slowly started trailing the tip all over her body. Slowly inching towards her breasts he cut the cloth off in the middle. Instantly, her breasts fell out while cloth slid off her body. She closed her eyes, if she doesnt see him then it wouldnt be him.

"Please stop." She whimpered. He cut her panties off next and before she knew it she was completely naked. He came face to face with her.

"Even if you close your eyes" He started rubbing his hands all over her body gliding it down to her warmth. "My voice will be stuck in your head forever."

"Stop!" She screamed "Stop! You fucking asshole!" She couldnt control it anymore. She started crying harder than she ever had in her life. He spread her lips and inserted two fingers inside her.

"You like that?" He whispered in her ear. " What if I went harder?" She whimpered in pain. Eyes still closed. She reminded herself it wasnt him. This wasnt Shikamaru. She opened her eyes. He was unzipping his pants. His eyes. They didnt change. If she just focused on them she would know. He grabbed one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder. He pulled his cock out and started positioning it near her entrance. It was hard. She wanted to close her eyes but he would still hear _his_ voice. She forced them to stay open as tears fell down her cheeks. He grabbed both her arms and held them over her head in one hand. He started. Thrusting inside her hard. It felt like ripping. She screamed. But the more she did the hard he went. The pain was unbearable. She felt him all over inside. Destroying whatever in its path. The pain coursed through her body. Throbbing with each thrust.

"Stop, please." She cried but it was useless. With each thrust something inside her broke. Snapped in half and soon it all seemed fuzzy. She felt her leave her body and all he was fucking was a hollow shell. A hollow shell that leaked uncontrollable tears. He was inside her, destroying. It seemed like hours. Then she heard something. She heard a voice.

"Close your eyes Temari!" The voice shouted. "And keep them shut. Trust me." It was _his_ voice. She listened and shut her eyes tight. Then suddenly a sharp pain hit her leg. She screamed in pain but her eyes remained closed....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**what a twist! lol duh duh duh duhhhhhhhhhhh lol tune in next time for **_**Your not alone.... **_**BELIEVE IT!**

**and a lil thanks for everyone whos tuned in this far and shikatemajerica for all her reviews XD well so far since i published this XD more thanks to come in the next chapter.**


	12. ANNOUNCEMENT READ! XD

**to all the loyal fans whove followed me this far...**

**im sorry to inform that i might not get this story completed for another month or two...**

**im moving out of my parents and will be awhile before i can get on the computer to complete it.**

**Plus,**

**I lost my notebook with all my notes and stuff in it and its really really really good stuff, **

**stuff I cant even duplicate and wing if i tried, if I did the wholething wouldnt be as good as i want it.**

_**it will get done though**_

**i PROMISE you..**

**in the mean time ill give you a preview of my next story..**

**the kibahinanaru story....**

**Everything she wanted...**

She had gotten everything she ever could have wanted. She had the boy and the life and the attention but it wasnt what she thought it would be. The boy she thought was a magnificent, head strong, beautiful form of life, wasn't. He was a possessive ball of anger. She couldnt even talk to her best friend anymore. She was always trapped in the house between missions unless escorted by _him_. She wasnt allowed to do any missions without _him_ there. Naruto Uzumaki wasn't at all the boy she thought he was. When she pictured there relationship, she pictured them laughing and smiling and cuddling each other before bed. It was, to a point. Till one day...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kiba!' Hinata smiled, waving to her canine-like friend. He was sitting in Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"Hey Hinata." He smiled patting the seat next to him "Come sit, it's been a while since we've talked." She ran over sitting next to him.

"Whatever you want, my treat" He smiled "So, hows the old knucklehead been nowadays? Man, I still cant believe you guys hooked up. What has it been? 3 months?" Hinata smiled ordering her ramen.

"Y-Y-Yeah! H-He's good, He's out training with Master Jiraiya. I-I was just bored and wondered wh-who was all around." Her ramen was ready. She started picking at it with her chopsticks before taking a mouthful. "I-I forgot h-how good this stuff is."

"I know." He stared at her for awhile. "How have you been Hinata? Honestly."

"G-good," She stuttered. She took another mouthful, "Things have been r-really good, I still do my training with Neji and even Naruto has started training me as well. I think I've gotten stronger since we last went on a m-mission together."

"It sure seems like it," He gloated with a goofy smile on his face. "You can really tell just by looking at you. Your stutter too, is much better" She blushed. He really liked her but he couldn't tell her now, she seemed too happy...

"How have you been Kiba? and hows Akamaru?" She asked.

"Good, good. Akamaru is getting a check up right now with my sister and I was just bored and decided to see who was all around too." They kept talking as they finished there ramen. Time passed and so did the ramen. After awhile they both realized that it was dark out.

"Damn, we sure did talk long and ate alot too!" Kiba smiled rubbing his belly. "Akamaru sure is going to be annoyed I forgot about him so long."

"Yeah I should get back soon too," Hinata got up. "Narutos going to worry if Im not back before dark."

"I'll walk you home, we go by the same way anyways." He smiled rubbing his hair.

"No we dont Kiba, you live on the other side." She giggled. Kiba blushed.

"Well you know, It's dark and could be dangerous." Hinata smiled.

"Okay." She smiled and waited outside for Kiba. She felt bad he had to pay so much. She offered but he just kept refusing. She never felt so full in her life.

They were walking back to Narutos place laughing and talking.

"HEY!" They heard someone yelling behind them. Naruto came running up.

"O-oh. We must have walked too far." Hinata said stopping. "Well I gotta go I guess."

"Yeah lets do this again sometime" Kiba smiled giving her a hug. "How about tomorrow, same time?"

"Yeah!" She giggled, "It's been alot of fun."

"Where have you been?! I've been really worried about you." Naruto asked her grabbing her by the arm.

"She's fine, she was with me. Nothing to worry about." Kiba said cooly as he put his arms on his head. Hinata whimpered abit. Not loud enough for Kiba to hear. Narutos grip getting tighter. He looked at her with anger. It made Hinata nervous. He shot a glare at Kiba.

"Bye Kiba, I got it from here." He snapped back. Kiba looked at him and then Hinata. He had a weird feeling that he didnt like.

"It's okay K-Kiba, N-N-Narutos just worried. I've never been out this late before." She forced herself to smile. "See you tomorrow then."

"You cant tomorrow Hinata, Remember? You have training with Neji in the afternoon and then me in the evening." Kiba shot a glare at him. Kiba knew exactly what Naruto was doing.

"O-oh yeah." She looked down. " Well some other time then Kiba, come over sometime this week and we can talk about it." She forced one more smile.

"Okay." Kiba went up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Narutos mouth fell open and Hinata turned a beet red. "See ya later, dollface. Knucklehead." He nodded at Naruto and walked away. Naruto made a fist and was filled with anger towards the beastlike man. He looked at Hinata.

"We gotta talk!" He grabbed her pulling her towards the apartment. Hinata never felt so scared. She didnt know what to do. She never been this scared towards Naruto before. She's never gotten Naruto mad, especially this mad. Well, she'll just make it better again when they get back inside. Maybe make him the Shrimp Ramen he liked so much.

Kiba looked back. _'She'll never be mine'_, he thought _'And he doesnt deserve her.' _He started running back.

"Man, Akamaru's going to be mad if I dont make it back any sooner."

Naruto shoved Hinata back into the apartment. Hinata started walking into the kitchen when Naruto grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"Never scare me like that again!" He growled, "And with him of all people."

"W-W-What are you talking about N-Naruto?" She stuttered. "S-S-Stop, y-y-your-r h-hu-hurting me." It felt like her arms were going to fall off with how tightly he was holding them. But they just kept getting tighter.

"What did you guys do that took so long!?" He was glaring at her "I was waiting here for three hours! And then I see you two walk right by the house. And what was up with that kiss, huh? You can't tell me nothing was going on!"

"N-n-nothing w-was going on, though." She started crying, she couldnt take the pain anymore. Suddenly something happened she thought never would. He slapped her across the face. The pain was intense. Her face felt like it was on fire. She looked at him.

"Stop lying to me!" He grabbed her again and threw her on the floor. "I saw you together!"

"B-b-but.." She couldnt believe it. He hit her........

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So yeah... it gets better lol i think. I havent written the rest yet but hey. when the mood strikes you just gotta write. So tell me what you think. I know Im crossing into a different country. This is ShikaTema country and Im crossing into KibaHina but hey! XD so yeah. **

**But im sorry about the sotry I am but im going to try get as much as I can up before I move out. I just really gotta find my notebook.**

**till then CYA!**


End file.
